


Absolutely

by happychopsticks, momothesweet



Series: Roleplays-turned-Fic [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Older Characters, Orgasm Delay/Denial, because we're incapable of being completely vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi walks quietly alongside Bokuto, a smile hidden on his face that nobody can likely see except for himself. Though he doesn't show it in his relaxed façade, he's incredibly excited to go to Bokuto's place for the first time. He's always imagined what Bokuto is like in bed - if he's that excited or if he's a different person. Either way, he's internally anticipating where this night will take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes we do really sweet things too

Akaashi walks quietly alongside Bokuto, a smile hidden on his face that nobody can likely see except for himself. Though he doesn't show it in his relaxed façade, he's incredibly excited to go to Bokuto's place for the first time. He's always imagined what Bokuto is like in bed - if he's that excited or if he's a different person. Either way, he's internally anticipating where this night will take him.

 

They're reaching Bokuto's house and he takes Akaashi's hand in excitement, squeezing it and pulling them along a bit faster before he realizes what he's done and he slows, his eyes wide when they reach his door. He fumbles for the keys with his other hand and by the time he gets it open, his shyness has ebbed only to be replaced with joy in sharing his home with Akaashi for the first time.

"Akaashi!" He yells as he walks them in, a habit he hasn't quite dropped from their younger days when he needed Akaashi's attention on him every five minutes. (He still does, if he's honest with himself.) "Come in!"

 

He's a little surprised when he takes his hand and when he shouts at him to come inside his apartment (he's already got one foot in), but on the other hand, Akaashi isn't, reminiscing the days when Bokuto would be unnecessarily loud and ask if he could toss the ball to him. He isn't sure how he's managed to date him now, but he can’t find any regrets. He steps in, slipping off his shoes and scanning the place.

"It's nice," he says, not wanting to say anything else because what else could be said? Maybe to ask where the bedroom is, but he doesn't want to be too forward. Like hell he'll show that.

 

He's been thinking about what to do once he got Akaashi to his apartment through their whole date- he'd hoped to finally come up with a way to transition them into a more...relaxed mood, but now that they're standing in his living room he still has no idea. Especially since he can't tell if Akaashi would even like that. They've never really talked about it.  
  
"Um, I'll show you around." He says, holding onto Akaashi's hand for comfort now. He shows him through the rest of the moderately-sized apartment with a running commentary before bringing them to his bedroom. That he had (mostly) cleaned up for tonight.  
  
"...and this is where I sleep. I guess that's obvious. Do you like it??" He's not sure why, but he needs Akaashi to like it, even if it's just a tiny bit. He needs Akaashi to feel comfortable in his home.

 

He willingly holds his hand as he's shown around the apartment, and to be frank it's not bad for someone as lively as he thinks Bokuto is. When he's shown the bedroom, he can't hold in his blush and he inches closer to Bokuto. Moving towards him is probably involuntary, but he doesn't care. He spots the laundry pushed to one corner and an overstuffed wastebasket in another, and thinks about how Bokuto probably did this at the last minute to try and impress him. Either way, he still would have been.  
  
"I like it," Akaashi responds, his smile more visible. "And you cleaned it up a little bit. That's nice."

 

Bokuto has to smile back when Akaashi's is directed at him, though his might be a bit wider. Akaashi is smiling. Akaashi likes his apartment, his room. This is the perfect time to try what he's been thinking about all night long. He steps in close, finding that Akaashi had also shrunk the distance between them on his own and his heart hammers even faster in his chest.  
  
"Akaashi..." He says quietly, reverently, as he indulges himself in studying every area of Akaashi's face that he's so often struck by. His hands raise up to gently stroke thumbs across Akaashi's jaw while he searches those hooded eyes with his own.  
  
"Akaashi..." He whispers one more time before he closes the distance and kisses him.

 

Akaashi prays that Bokuto can't feel or hear his heartbeat. And when he kisses him, he doesn't worry about it anymore because it's as if his heart stopped and so did time and so did everything else around him, as stupid and cheesy as that sounds.  
  
He kisses Bokuto back, pushing only ever so slightly towards him, and letting go of his hand to graze his face, so softened, so charming beneath that exterior of his. He wants to say his name back in response to hearing his, but he refuses to let his lips leave Bokuto's. They're soft and so much more attractive when he's not using them to talk excessively or loudly. Akaashi can only moan quietly into the kiss.

 

Every movement Akaashi makes sends him deeper into a mounting frenzy. A need to touch, to explore, to experience Akaashi at his purest. The quiet moan is met with Bokuto's much louder sound of arousal as he carefully backs himself to the bed with one arm around Akaashi's waist to bring him along. His other hand is traveling from Akaashi's jaw to the base of his skull and Bokuto licks at Akaashi's lip just before his knees hit the bed and they tumble onto it.

 

Normally, he'd comment on Bokuto always managing to be louder than he should be. But this...this is different. He _likes_ the sound Bokuto makes in response to his quiet one. It’s almost arousing, dare he thinks it.

As Bokuto swings him onto his bed, his heartbeat returns and he pushes Bokuto gently back to break the kiss and stare in this golden eyes. There's something about them that isn't fierce or needy for something that can instantly be satisfied. Akaashi explores his gaze, and finds that he interprets an expression of a different kind of need. An intimate one that he, too, hopefully shares in his more relaxed eyes.  
  
Without thinking, he mouths the words "touch me" to him, moving his hands to Bokuto's shoulders and running them slowly down to his wrists.

 

If Akaashi staring at him with blown out pupils wasn't enough, then seeing those words on his lips accompanied by the hands on him is what sends blood rushing to his cock. He hopes Akaashi doesn't notice how immediately eager he is, rolling them over so Akaashi is on his back underneath him. He kisses him deeply and fervently as he unbuttons Akaashi's pants, a knee planted between his legs where he supports himself. He hikes up his shirt, too focused on his end goal to bother with taking it off, and kisses down Akaashi's chest. He stops to lick and bite at one nipple while his thumb slides over the other.

 

He knows he's pushed a button on Bokuto, and he lets out another moan, half a notch louder this time and with an open mouth. The kisses falling further down get him to hitch his breath and get his hands on Bokuto’s hair, ruffling it further into something more wild than it already looks. Once he's achieved that, he reaches to try and get his hands under Bokuto's shirt and send subtle scratches up his back. He can feel himself getting more and more aroused with every touch from his hands and every lick from his lips, feeling his pants tighten between his legs and wanting more than just Bokuto's knee just barely poking him. He sighs out his name, eager and hungry for more.  
  
"Koutarou..."

 

Akaashi's hands in his hair send shudders that start from his core and end in his fingers, gripping tightly to his hip. The nails on his back pull a hungry growl from his chest that falls off into a sound of broken want when he hears his name in that tone of voice. Pulling up off of his chest, he looks at Akaashi with a starry lust in his eyes. He's quick to drag Akaashi's pants and underwear off of him and kiss down his abdomen with a muffled "Keiji" before he nibbles at the peak of his hip bones. His eyes look up to meet Akaashi's while he kisses his way towards his dick and licks a long stripe up the underside from base to tip.

 

The sound of his name leaving Bokuto's lips is nothing like he's ever heard before. Accompanied with the attention to his dick, his moans become more prolonged and indicative of how much he's actually wanted this from Bokuto for so long. He tilts his head back when he's licked, spreading his arms to start gripping at the sheets, and spreading his legs with them to invite Bokuto to do whatever he likes down there. A warmth begins to ignite in his body, and he's ready to feel warmer with whatever Bokuto chooses to do to him.

 

Watching Keiji unfold at his touch fills him with pride. The sounds he's managed to pull from him are too hot to be a build to his ego as they go straight to the hardness in his pants. He licks over the head of his dick briefly before sucking down onto him, coming back up only to go down again. He does this for a bit before he remembers what comes next, too engulfed in Akaashi and the joy he finds in pleasing him. He pulls off, stroking Akaashi with one hand while he searches under his pillow for the lube he'd hidden there before their date. He palms at his own dick over his pants for a moment before slicking up his fingers and teasing one around Akaashi's hole, watching his face to make sure he's not going too fast with this.

 

Akaashi whines, something he thought he wouldn't do, when Bokuto's lips leave his dick. The hand is a decent substitute, but he still feels something missing as he's being stroked. He doesn't think too much about this since he's still being pleasured, anyway, toning down his moans and watching Bokuto touching himself over his pants. So hot, he thinks. _God_.  
  
When he sees Bokuto with the lube and feels the finger around him, he spreads his legs even further and gives him a nod, sighing and requesting again with more lust, "Koutarou...please...touch me..."

 

Bokuto tries not to melt when he hears those words. The sight of Akaashi spreading his legs for him causes a groaned "fuck, Keiji" to slip out.  
  
He presses one finger in and continues to stroke him. He's drawn closer, he wants to be as close as possible to Akaashi now, before he's even fucking him. His hands don't leave where they're busy but he lines up his body with Akaashi's, grinding his cock into his thigh and burying his face in his neck. He wants all of him so much he's overwhelmed. His breaths come heavy while he whines his name needily into his neck, kissing and nibbling at it while he adds a second finger to carefully begin spreading him open.

 

"A-ah, Kou~"  
  
He feels Bokuto even more, literally. The feel of his cock against his thigh can only make him wonder what it'll feel like inside him, and he won't wonder for long. His lips on his neck and each exhale of his name makes him feel like he's in a dream, and he'll be dammed if he has to wake up.  
  
He's warmer as he's being fingered and as he's being stroked, both stimulations already so much for him to take in and his body still twitches and aches for even more. When he can't handle it anymore, he scratches at Bokuto's back again, a little harder and leaves more desperate and needy moans in his ear. Then he pulls him up, Bokuto's face incredibly close to his, but his eyes don't leave his when he silently mouths "fuck me."

 

He moans and presses deeper into Akaashi's neck when he hears his name, growls again deeply when he feels Akaashi's nails on his back, and falls into hazy silence when he reads Akaashi's lips. The silence doesn't last for long, he removes his fingers and pulls off his clothes with a series of moans and impatient sounds until he's naked and pressing his cock against Akaashi's while he kisses him. Without his mouth leaving Akaashi, he repositions himself. Taking Akaashi's hips in his hands he presses deep into him with a low growl, a little rougher than he meant to in his anticipated excitement. All the while he nips at Akaashi's jaw and follows his teeth with the warmth and softness of his lips and tongue.

 

The entrance is sudden but nonetheless _fucking_ amazing. He arches his back slightly, feeling himself filled, dropping his mouth open for something louder than what he'd already been doing. He can feel the excitement emanating from Bokuto, and it's cute and sexy and _oh god that feels so good_ -  
  
He holds onto his shoulders and tightens his grip, continuing to pay attention to Bokuto pecking at his jaw and the feeling of Bokuto finally inside him.

 

The sound he gets out of him sends one thought reeling through his mind- he wants to make Akaashi scream. He thrusts into him a few times, slowly but again not as slowly as he means to, and whines into Akaashi's neck. "Keiji...Keiji, again..."  
  
He wants to hear every sound that leads up to his stoic Akaashi falling to pieces as he comes. He starts to fuck him a bit faster while one hand slides up to his ribs and the other presses into the bed beside them to support himself.  
  
"Keiji..." He bites down on his neck rougher than before in a blind need for more and more.

 

As Bokuto picks up the pace, he can feel himself becoming less conscious about himself and everything else and focusing more on Bokuto. Just...Bokuto...Koutarou...Kou....Kou....

His thoughts turn to words as he repeats his name between moans, growing louder and louder with each thrust into him, and with a pleasurable whine when he hears his name and feels Bokuto's teeth on his neck. He digs his nails further into his shoulders and rocks his hips to meet with Bokuto's thrusts.

 

He pounds into him with passion now, searching for his prostate with every thrust of his cock, the sound of his name driving him wild. His eyes roll shut from the sensation of how good it feels to finally be in bed with Keiji who he's been dreaming about since third year, to finally know what he feels like underneath him as he buries his nails into Bokuto and coaxes mindless moans and growls out of him. He licks and sucks over the bite he's left before biting down again, creating a line of marks down Akaashi's neck, wanting the world to know that they became each other's in his bed tonight.

 

If Bokuto was searching for his prostate (and he should have, Akaashi thinks), he sure as hell found it. And when he does, he lets out some other sound coming from the bottom of his throat, scratchy and whiny and louder than ever, making every moan before it sound like an utter whisper. His head becomes cloudier with the anticipating orgasm, and his dick starts to leak and call for a release.  
  
He loosens his grip on Bokuto's shoulders and scratches harder down his back, making sure that he, as well, leaves marks on him like with what he's doing with his neck. He wraps his legs around him when he starts to feel them twitch and shake.  
  
And perhaps he's still tied to the vice captain-captain dynamic, but he finds his words in his cries to ask for permission.  
  
"Kou," he pants, "Kou I'm gonna come, I'm so close please let me come Koutarou please~"

 

The sound that Akaashi makes is exactly what he's been waiting for and it's even hotter than he'd expected. He almost roars when Akaashi's nails drag down his back, fucking him harder in return as his hand slides down to grip tightly at his thigh wrapped tightly around him.  
  
Suddenly, Akaashi's asking for permission. Bokuto is so caught off guard and turned on even more that he almost says yes, almost lets him come, but he still wants more from him before he can let him fall off the edge. He bites at his ear and rumbles in a breathy voice, almost at his own limit, "Scream for it, Keiji."  
  
He pulls back, out and away from his neck so he's kneeling up on the bed and looking down at Akaashi while he prepares to fuck him. "I want to watch you scream for it."  
  
He grips Akaashi's thighs in both hands and holds himself still where he's buried inside of him.

 

In any other situation where Bokuto's cock isn't buried inside his ass, he'd smack him for being so demanding.  
  
But it's hot. It's so fucking hot Akaashi isn’t able to fully process his request the second Bokuto makes it. He doesn't know what to do with his hands once he pulls back, so he just grabs tightly at the sheets around him, almost incoherently but very loudly giving Bokuto what he wants.  
  
"Kou, Koutarou please," he begs again, his voice resonating in the room with desperation and need when Bokuto stops fucking him. "Please let me come oh my god PLEASE KOUTAROU-"  
  
His screams are pleading, and he shifts in the position and screws his eyes shut and only wants to hear _something_ to have the orgasm he doesn’t want, but needs.

 

His hips move on their own while he begs, slowly pressing in and out of him again until he calls out Bokuto's name and Bokuto's cock twitches even while up to the hilt inside of Akaashi.

"Good boy, Keiji," he tells him with a fiery intensity in his gold eyes and the barest hint of a smile touching his lips.

He starts fucking him again, quickly picking up his fast pace from before and slamming into Akaashi's prostate as many times as he can. One hand moves to hold his hip while Bokuto wraps a tight hand around Akaashi's dick and with it immediately matches the quick pace of his thrusts in an attempt to overwhelm him into his orgasm. He growls, his brow furrowing in an attempt to concentrate.

"Come for me, Keiji, I want to see you."

He's once more at a loss for his composure while he gets closer to his own release.

 

There's no time between the time Bokuto commands him and the time Akaashi comes, releasing in frequent bursts on himself and on Bokuto's hand. Never in his life has he screamed this loud for anything, and he can barely believe (hell, he can barely think) the cause is right in front of him, with a stare so hot with desire he can't even see it straight as he orgasms. He's probably pulled the sheets out of the mattress, and he can't even say Bokuto's name when he finishes coming and starts to calm down so achingly slow. It's all so much for Akaashi, and it's all so incredibly worth it.  
  
Once he can, he blinks a few times and looks at Bokuto, licking his lips and waiting for him to be filled and to hear _him_ scream, too.

 

Seeing Akaashi release all over himself and feeling it happen in his hand and around his cock causes his brain to shut off for a moment while his hips move without effort or thought. He catches Akaashi's gaze and he breaks, falling back onto him, burying his face in his neck as his hips thrust with an erratic, lost rhythm until he's letting out a shout of Akaashi's name into his neck and filling him up with every burst of his release, his growls dropping into broken moans as he fucks him with hands gripping his hips through his orgasm. He stills when he finishes, barely able to keep holding himself up while he nuzzles his face into Akaashi's neck, whining over-the-top calls of "Keiji...Keiji..."

 

The sensation of Bokuto coming inside him is the cherry on top of this incredibly overwhelming experience. He lets out another moan, weaker from all the screaming he'd done earlier, but still clearly audible. The cries of his name almost deafens him, and once they're more quiet he finds the strength to wrap his arms around him again, running his fingers through his hair and gently touching his back, mindful of the scratches he's made on it. He finds his breath, inhaling and exhaling deeply to restore his voice and some coherent thinking. He closes his eyes again and repeats Bokuto's name once more, his high reaching its unfortunate end and entering back into reality.  
  
"Kou...Kou..."

 

His eyes are shut in Keiji's neck and he mouths at it mindlessly between moans of his name, his knuckles skimming up and down Akaashi's sides while he slowly lays more of his exhausted weight on top of him. He's still catching his breath, melting at Akaashi's hands in his hair and the repeated sounds of his name on his lips. Bokuto pulls back to look at him, one hand moving to gently stroke a thumb across his cheekbone before he kisses him with depth and emotion behind it.

 

Akaashi slowly unwraps his legs from Bokuto, relaxing and sinking further into his bed when he kisses him back with the same amount of effort he's putting into it. He impulsively holds him tighter, wanting Bokuto to sink down with him and retain the newfound intimacy they just created between them. He suddenly has no idea what to say again, and if he's asked maybe he'll speak in simple blunt sentences like he does as usual but he doesn't think about what will happen next anymore. He keeps his lips on Koutarou's, waiting for him to say something if he pulls away.

 

"Keiji..."

He moves from his lips down to nip at his jaw again.

"Keiji, you're beautiful."

He mouths down to his neck, his hand dipping back under his head to stroke his neck.

"You're beautiful and perfect."

His other hand slips under his lower back to hold him there. He pulls out with a stuttered breath and finally lies his hips down, rolling them onto their sides and tangling their feet together.

He kisses Akaashi's lips.

"You're beautiful-"

He kisses him again, nibbling at his bottom lip.

"You're perfect-"

He kisses him and holds the kiss for a long moment before breaking away to stare into his gaze with a sleepy smile.

"And I love you."

 

He turns bright red with affection. As if the sex wasn't enough, Bokuto just had to tell him all those incredibly soft, beautiful things between kisses. The words make his heart crack his ribcage from beating so intensely. And when he utters those three words he's been waiting for him to say to him for so long, he blinks quickly to keep himself from breaking down further into his arms and turn into more of a mess.  
  
"I love you too," he says back to him, voice soft, eyes on his. "I love you so much, Koutarou."  
  
Akaashi leans in again for another kiss, a tired one where they'll probably fall asleep in each other's arms once they break it. He's absolutely overwhelmed with this entire night, absolutely exhausted from experiencing so much in so little and so much time all at once.  
  
But most importantly, he's absolutely in love with Bokuto Koutarou.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE STORY OF A ~~GIRL~~ BOY


End file.
